Lost and found
by NINEtimesDEAD
Summary: Lilith doesn't just hunt Sam and Dean. She has new prey by the name of Emily. She joins the boys when her home is destroyed but being a hunter she is just as hell bent on revenge as anyone else.


**This is a new story sparked by the recent earthquake in New Zealand. Yes I live where it hit so my muse sort of got kicked off to. Jolted awake if you think about it that way. **

**Yea so enjoy the new story. It will be a bit tragic I'm admitting that now. And there will definitely be plenty of lemons.**

**I only own Emily and Jim.**

In the middle of Montana there is a town. A complete shit hole, filled with prostitutes, drunks and failed models turned nothings. The small community has a long stretch of dirt road running through it, about the only one. It was the only way in and out of town. Along that rode just before you hit town is a bar. My bar. Set at a cross roads it was only logical that, as a hunter, I reside here keeping that bitch from feeding off of the losers in this town. Even if they did deserve it. I still did a few hunts, the cross road seemed to attract trouble in and around town, so I was usually busy. And I was happy too, living my life, in my town, everything ran smooth. Until I met THEM.

It was nearing midnight so it was only me and Jim left on staff. A few groggy punters remained, some passed out. I didn't expect anyone at this time, not on a Monday. But when the door flung open and two extremely handsome men strode in all of my alerts were set. They didn't acknowledge anyone, finding the darkest corner and settling in. I moved cautiously around the bar, grabbing a cloth as I went. Slowly I began wiping down tables, eavesdropping as I went. One was really tall and the other wore a tattered leather jacket, both were very well built and as I got closer I recognised a smell that sent shivers up my spine. They smelt like gun powder and salt. Looking closer I noticed that their clothes were torn and places and they had dried blood on their hands.

"Look Sammy If we're going to get this bitch you're gonna have to pull it together, we almost got killed back there" the shorter one hissed.

"Dean, this thing is evil, and every moment she isn't in hell she's taking innocent souls,"

Oh fuck. I really hated it when hunters messed with my town, especially Winchesters. Jim was a hunter but he lived here. Even worse these two fools were about to let a whole lot of chaos onto my town. No that wasn't happening. I dropped my cloth and strode up to their table. The only punter left was old Gert at the bar and he was out cold.

As I approached Dean lifted his head, a smirk playing across his split lip.

"Can I help you darling?"

I had to stifle a snort. "Yea" I smacked my hand down onto their table, earning a jump from both of them. "Get the fuck out of my town. And so help me god, if you mess with Desera" I gritted my teeth "Leave"

I stood up straight and stared back as they both gawked at me "How did you-" Sam started

"Oh please I know who you are. Sam. Dean. I'm not that far off the map. Anyway like I said this is my town and I've got it covered. So you can just pack you pretty asses up now and skedaddle right on out, kay?"

Dean smirked again "Well honey obviously you don't have this place covered, otherwise, we wouldn't be here" He gestured to his brother and they both nodded.

"what?" I was momentarily shocked.

Dean smirked harder "Yup your precious 'Desera' is playing with your customers"

Whatever like I was going to believe a Winchester "Is that right, and did you look that up yourself, on the internet that we have no coverage over, or was it on our one TV station. Oh I know you 'read' about it in our non-existent news paper" I grimaced down at them, secretly thrilled with my comment.

"No, but a town over there was two girls found ripped limb from limb, both smoking hot and they had been missing for ten years" Dean lent towards me that smirk growing by the second "Guess where they were from"

I swallowed back a groan "Yea well ten years ago I was twelve so not much I can do about that is there"

Sam shrugged "You're not twelve now, why haven't you killed her yet?"

At this I had to laugh "You two are such idiots. Have you even done any research. Do you know who or well what she is?" They both stared at me blankly. Ugh dim witted fools "She is Lilith's daughter. God. I made a deal-not like that- I leave her alone and she doesn't touch anyone from my town" I stopped to look at them again "So now you see why having you two waltzing in all dicks blazing is a bit of a problem for me."

Silence. Yea they had nothing to say to that did they? Rolling my eyes I turned towards the bar where Jim watched cautiously. "Do you want a drink?" I shot over my shoulder. Dean nodded while Sam refused with a polite smile.

Jim watched me pour the beer in silence waiting until I was passing him to grab my arm. Leaning in close he put his lips to my ear. "Em they need to leave," He hissed. Pulling my arm free I merely gave him a stern nod before returning to the boys.

"Okay here's the deal," I announced as I set the drink in front of Dean "She knows you're here, that you can count on. So now you have mega demon on your ass," Nice work idiots I thought to myself.

"Well Lilith is already set on Sammy, what do we have to lose?" Dean shrugged taking a long swig.

A surge of anger and pure annoyance washed through me as I watched the utter imbecile sit in front of me. "You go after her and you are not just bringing Lilith down on you, she will come after me and my town too. If that happens Lilith will seem like Tinkerbelle compared to what I will do to you," I growled leaning in towards him with my palms pressed against the table.

Dean met my glare levelly a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Now that sounds like an invite sweet heart," He hummed raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dean!" Sam shot at his brother.

"No," I cut him off "No if he wants to see what I can do the least I can do is show him," My hand shot out gripping Dean's collar before he had a chance to respond I pulled him from the stool letting his drink smash against the hard wood floor. Glass crunched under my boots as I dragged him to the near wall, pressing my body into his to immobilise him.

"Everyone may know your name, but that doesn't mean we aren't afraid to throw a punch," I hissed before letting a small smile cross my lips as his hot breath touched my skin and the hard lines of his body pressed into mine.

"Emily!" Jim's urgent voice pulled me away from the startled man.

Following Jim's pointing finger my gaze met hers and the whole world came crashing down. Literally, I watched in horror as my bar and my home began to shake violently. I couldn't move.

The bar caught fire, exploding with an ear piercing bang as the wall of bottles shattered. Smoke filled the air as the rumbling continued. I could hear the roof's support beams caving in and crashing to the ground. Everything was collapsing and I knew I had to get out but my body wouldn't respond. She held me in a gaze loock I couldn't control my body.

"Sam it's out there!" Dean shouted from somewhere near me.

A moment later a large shadow shot past me and even though I wasn't looking straight at him I could see Sam trying to kick the door in.

"It's jammed," he yelled to his brother.

My heart pounded, I knew she wasn't going to let us leave. She was going to cook us alive. No! Suddenly I was set free, regaining control and immediately snapping into action.

That bitch was not going to win. She could take my home and every other thing I had but my life was one thing she was never getting.

"Jim!" I called out heading towards the large wall of fire that was my bar. He wasn't there.

"Em over here," I turned to find Jim hovering over a shocked Gert. Shit she wasn't going to take him too.

Working on a surge of adrenalin I grabbed the nearest thing which turned out to be a stool and biffed it at the window Desera stood at.

Yes the window shattered. I ran towards the hole, calling at the others to follow.

Outside the demon hissed as she realised we were escaping.

"Get him out of here," Dean yelled towards Jim followed but a nod from me as he quickly loaded Gert into his truck.

Good, I felt a pang of reassurance knowing both of them were on their way to safety. Now I could focus on the bitch in front of me.

"Bad girl Emily we had a deal," She grinned as we began to circle each other.

"There was nothing in our deal about interfering idiots," I reasoned only as a distraction as Sam and Dean began to close in on her.

"Yes the Winchesters, now just to think about the reward I will get for them. But you Emily, it is you that I want. The one that we all want," an evil smile crossed her lips as I grimaced at her comment.

Without warning the building behind us exploded in a rain of fire sending all of us flying. I grunted as a large rock smacked into me. Sam falling into the dirt nearby.

"But not yet darlings I know Lilith will want to be a part of your assassination so the three of you can get to know each other while you wait," and with that last sickening comment she disappeared leaving the echo of her laughter ringing in the air around us.

"Bitch," I muttered as I pulled myself up.

"That's one way to put it," Sam agreed as he climbed to his feet.

A low grunt reached us from a nearby bush as Dean pulled himself out of the mess of leaves. I had to admit it was kind of funny watching him shake the leaves out of his hair. But now was no time for laughing.

"Right now you have destroyed my home and brought Lilith down on my town I guess I have no choice but to help both of you take her down,"

"I don't think," Sam started.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. It-it's not just you she is after," I mumbled the last part.

"Why is that 'Emily'" Dean mocked stepping out of the bush and towards me.

"Look I'll explain everything when we meet up with Jim okay. Just get me away from here because I really don't want to cry in front of you," I growled glaring at him.

**I will post the another chapter once I have 5 reviews so get those fingers typing people. I'll accept good or bad because honestly if you don't enjoy the story I will change some to try and cater. Just don't try to control all of it. I need to put some of my own imagination into it as well.**


End file.
